


Darker

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darker Newt, Fluff and Smut, Happens during the first film, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Sort Of, Theseus Tries, besotted idiots, but still a cinnamon roll, kind of smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt feels a little foolish for not immediately recognizing the wizard pretending to be Percival Graves.





	Darker

The first time Newt looked at Percival Graves in New York City, he didn’t think much of him. Why would he? There was an odd burst of magical connection Newt thought he felt when Graves stood next to him but he was too worried about his missing case to think on it. It wasn’t until he and Jacob were formally arrested with Tina and Graves summoned his case that the Magizoologist figured it out. 

He knew a little about Percival Graves from Theseus but this definitely wasn’t him. In the interim from being arrested and being brought in to be interrogated, he had to hide his smile, his excitement. Of course- why hadn’t he realized it immediately?

The moment the interrogation room locked behind Graves, leaving it empty except for those two, Newt finally let himself grin. 

Clearly, Gellert hadn’t expected a armful of Magizoologist, the thin man fitting perfectly against his long-time partner. 

“I’ve missed you, too little Salamander.” The german murmured, allowing his disguise to fall and his true face to show. Newt kissed the german, trying to put as much as he could into it- how much he missed Gellert, how much he loved him. 

“Your case is fine, by the way.” Gellert said, pulling away to pepper Newt’s thin neck with kisses, “Frank’s looking better.” 

“Thank you,” the Magizoologist murmured as Gellert guided them over to the room’s single table. Gently dropping Newt atop it, they continued to kiss- Newt practically keening for more. 

“I want you, please.” Newt whimpered, rolling his hips against Gellert- both of them noticeably aroused. 

“Not here-” Gellert’s hands fisted in Newt’s hair, keeping Newt as close as possible. “When I bed you again, my Newton it won’t be in MACUSA.” 

Actually, speaking of-

Leaning forward to rest his forehead against Gellert’s, he asked why Gellert was here in the first place. 

“I saw a vision that led me here, its providence that you’ve come here too.” The german explained, freezing for a moment, before forcing himself to separate from Newt. Looking over the Magizoologist, he fixed as much as he could of the other’s messy’ hair and straightening his clothes. They couldn’t stay in here and fuck, even if Gellert very much wanted to. 

Pressing another quick kiss to Newt’s forehead, he called forth the disguise again. 

Newt scowled- actually scowled at it. 

“I hate seeing you as Graves.” 

“Its just a disguise.” 

Newt frowned, looking a bit like he was pouting. Still letting Gellert hold him, Newt explained softly. 

“It reminds me of Theseus.” And how much Theseus must hate him now. 

The german went to kiss Newt again when there was a knock on the interrogation room door. 

“Open up, Graves!” The Magizoologist literally froze in Gellert’s grasp. Gellert didn’t know the voice but Newt did. 

How in the fuck did Theseus know he was here? How did Theseus get here so quickly? 

“We’re so fucked” Newt muttered, eyes staring at the door. 

“It’ll be fine.” 

“He actually knows Graves! You won’t be able to trick him!” Newt practically snarled, clearly terrified of the possibility that the world he knew would be crashing down around him.

“Oh ye of so little faith, watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, a bit of background- Newt doesn't believe in the ability of the currently standing magical governments to protect his creatures. Grindelwald found Newt, fell (because who wouldn't?) and promised his new world would have a place for Newt's creatures. When Newt stopped believing in the ability of the Ministry/government was after the Great War and his dragons were killed. He hasn't spoken to Theseus since and believes Theseus hates him. (That part actually might be closer to canon now that I've seen COG, lol).
> 
> Find me on tumblr at mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like my stuff, consider buying me a coffee at http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
